


[podfic] Golden Command

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [32]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Originally Posted in 2015, Pegging, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Eowyn and Faramir in the sunlight.





	[podfic] Golden Command

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275544) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 

** **

**Title: [Golden Command](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1275544) **

**Author: ** ** [RubyNye](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNye/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** Lord of the Rings

**Pairing:** Eowyn/Faramir

**Length:** 00:07:50

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/33%20\(LotR\)%20_Golden%20Command_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
